


to Protect

by Missyover9



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batboys, Gotham City - Freeform, personification of a city, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyover9/pseuds/Missyover9
Summary: She protects her protectors.





	

She protects her own. She cares for them, and she teaches them. She takes them from the ground and teaches them how to fly. In return, they protect her. They bring a sort of light and hope, and they make her beautiful. She has not been so beautiful before.

First, there is one. This one is dark and scared, but oh so brave. This one wants so much to protect and shield all within her reach and even more beyond her reach. She doesn’t understand this one, but she likes this one.

But the one is lonely, so she finds another one. This one is bright and cheerful and oh so happy. This one is perfect to balance out the first one. She finds that she loves them both.

But then the bright one gets mad and leaves, walking out of her reach. So she must raise another in the bright one’s place. This one is brash and doesn’t last long. This one gets hurt and is hidden deep beneath her. 

So new one must be found. This one is a soldier, and thinks too much. This one follows the orders of the dark one, and follows them too well. This one lasts the longer. But soon, this one leaves as well, off to teach others to protect.

Then the bright one comes back. This one is no longer as bright, but still a balance to the dark one. And she is so, so happy to have them back. The brash one returns as well. But this one is darker, and no longer protects the same way. This one is frightening, and hurts the dark one so, so much. But she still loves them.

The soldier one returns sometimes. This one is different too. This one does not follow orders as well anymore. This one gives orders now, instead of taking orders. The soldier one still thinks too much and is around too little, but this one is still hers.

There are more, that come and go. The dark one leaves and returns with more. The bright leads while the dark one hides. She still loves them all. She protects them all. But the dark one, the bright one, the brash one, and the soldier one. These are hers.


End file.
